


An Army Marches On Its Stomach - 兵马未动，粮草先行

by IamShadow21, Signorvernet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Domestication, Friendship, Gen, Humour, John Watson Is A BAMF, Jossed, Not NHS Approved, OTP Does Not Have To Mean Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signorvernet/pseuds/Signorvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither bachelorhood or the army are conducive to healthy eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army Marches On Its Stomach - 兵马未动，粮草先行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Army Marches On Its Stomach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213707) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> Signorvernet kindly offered to translate this into Chinese, and I accepted. Many thanks to in_the_bottle for the beta of the translation.

Rufus Hound:一次有个德国大兵告诉我,少了一种德国驰名软糖一支军队就会沦陷。  
Susan Calman:那种“德国驰名软糖”是个啥?  
Rufus Hound:哈瑞波!  
David Mitchell:什么?!“兵马未动,软糖先行”?  
——《不可思议之真相》第六季第四集,BBC Radio 4

那是一周中间前不着村后不着店的一天,一个午后,没有案子可查的空窗期,约翰在一家乐购的排排 货架前无知无觉地踱步逡巡。他有满满一口袋的英镑硬币(从附近的老虎机上赢来的)外加一张购物清单, 还要面对一场严峻的战役:这周他们得吃点儿豆子和中餐外卖以外的东西了。得吃上至少一种蔬菜。

他已打定主意做意大利调味饭,因为里面的食材本身都相当便宜,但其准备流程却很繁琐狼狈,足以将其变得有些奢侈。他并不是个挑食鬼——英军铁打不动的食品供应足以治好任何人挑食的毛病——但他 已经花了好多天陪赫德森太太看烹饪秀,以躲避夏洛克的闷气,所以他竭力说服自己,要是像杰米·奥利弗 [注]那样的蠢货都能搞定调味饭,那么他也可以。  
注:杰米·奥利弗,英国名厨,《食品大革命》的主持人 

随后他走错了货架。朝他扑面而来的是一排接一排拿塑料和玻璃纸覆裹的五光十色的胶质糖果,如同  
缠满冥衣的小家伙们争先恐后地从石棺边沿探头探脑。

约翰的手微微抖了一下,这足以使他咬了咬牙。

他把西葫放了回去,购物带内存有足够一餐便宜意大利调味饭的菜料 (除了米还是米)暗搓搓地潜逃回了家,还有购物 袋底下一份负疚、甜蜜的秘密。

当他回到公寓时,夏洛克正暴跳如雷地折腾着小提琴,足够吵闹痛苦到使约翰不得不放弃做晚饭的坏念头。他把食材放回了橱子和蔬菜屉里就去了萨拉家,把糖揣进了夹克口袋,每次仅是小小的一包。一包 够他一天吃的,能坚持一周半的时间。想当年， 他可以把这一小包的糖统统吃掉还可把分配到的正餐一扫而空， 但现在他的新陈代谢担当不起了。 无论他们俩在城里跑了多少路,他终究不是个当兵 的了,而伦敦也并不真的是战区。

至少还不是。

\----

一周后。

夏洛克痛苦地大咳一声醒了过来。

“吐气,”约翰镇定地建议他,而夏洛克倾斜脑袋照做了。“躺下不要动。你头顶上悬着的东西 挺多的,而且你脑袋上已经被狠砸一通了。”

“多长时间了?”夏洛克费力挤出一句话。

“大约五分钟。你得缝上几针,但你的颅骨并未受损,血也开始凝结了。而且你现在清醒了,你会没 事儿的。”

夏洛克歪过脑袋拿余光斜睨着他,然后眼睛瞪大了。约翰在他挣扎着爬起来之前拿胳膊肘抵在他胸前, 又把他摁趴下了。

夏洛克在约翰胳膊底下喘着气扑腾着。“莫利亚提——”

“——已经跑了。不然就是残了,或以变零碎部件了。”

“我得去——”

约翰把他牢牢摁趴在地上。“你得去干个啥?从废墟里一个干燥坚固的板缝中爬出去,爬到外头湿乎 乎的满是狙击手和电线网、摇摇欲坠的废墟里?”

夏洛克的嘴拧了起来,好像那个能扭转争辩局面好遂他心意的词给丢掉了。“我们得抓住他。” 

“别操心了,”约翰近乎惫懒地回嘴。“他不是走了,就是哪儿都去不了。” 

“可是——” 约翰掴了他一巴掌时夏洛克震惊地跳了起来。当约翰重新开口说话时,他的语调里有种前所未有的锐利。

“在外头,有连环杀手、谜题、杀人犯和各种疯事儿,当然了,你称之为火线。而在敌后,我们被狙 击手所包围，你脑震荡到眼都交叉了,你得听我的。我们就严守阵地等待救援。警察的援救狗 会找 到我们的。”

夏洛克喷了口气,但他重又放松下来,低沉地喃喃道:“你或许是对的。” 

“再者说,我的腿断了,”约翰不在意地添上一句。“我得要个夹板或担架什么的。”

“哦。”夏洛克温和地陷入了沉默,直到几分钟后他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音,使他重新斜睨着约翰。 

“你是在吃东西吗?”

“嗯。”约翰承认道,随即举起一只空闲的手给他展示过分严重的间歇性震颤。“应激刺激来了。他们 拿走了我的手机,却没拿走这个。”糖袋子又窸窸窣窣响起来。

夏洛克轻轻嗤笑一声。“显然你应该了解那不过是道听途说的传谣。”

约翰耸耸肩。“当然了。但这又不是重点。你害我被炸飞了。这些糖就该归我。”他咀嚼吞咽时停顿 了一下。“再说了,一旦他们把咱俩刨出来,咱们就免不了一顿又戳又捅还得去拍透视。他们得把我的腿 接回去;所幸不用动外科手术。我们大概伤了肺,很不幸还很可能因为我们吸进的这堆垃圾得上肺炎。我 是在为即将到来的惨剧提前犒赏自己。”

约翰在感受到夏洛克笑得抖动时也痉挛地一笑。他从小袋子里掏出另一颗小熊软糖放在夏洛克唇间。 夏洛克的眼睛眯缝了起来,但约翰固执地将手指放在那里,抵住夏洛克的嘴巴,直到夏洛克开始咀嚼糖果。

“对缓解你的糟糕境遇有好处,”约翰以他说“乖孩子”同样的语气说道。夏洛克知道这一点,他有 点儿撅嘴郁闷了。

一阵模模糊糊的哀号传来,或许是他耳朵里仍旧在嗡嗡作响,但更有可能是伦敦紧急救助的警报在朝 他们尖叫。要是说伦敦懂得处理一样东西的话,那肯定就是炸弹了。

约翰缓缓地嚼着另外一个小熊软糖。而当他伸手到袋里摸索最后一颗糖时,夏洛克嘴巴张开来,像嗷 嗷待哺的雏鸟。

约翰也曾想过自私一回,但他还是将那颗小小的绿色的熊塞进了夏洛克的嘴巴。他叹息一声,空空如 也的手穿过夏洛克的头发,歇憩在那里。在他们的小小空洞外,街道在警报声中惊起长嗟,机器和人声的 嘶喊啸吟经久不息。

(完)


End file.
